Xephyr (Xeph)
Xeph soulknives have long been the standard bearer of the mind blade, using their natural speed and agility to make quick strikes and avoid attacks. The most skilled of these have learned to interweave their race’s psionic abilities to further improve their fighting techniques. Mind Knife Xephyrs can not only shape their mind blades into light, one-handed, and two-handed forms, but also into the form of the xephyr knife*. In addition, the xephyr gains Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat at 1st level. This replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 1st level. Defensive Burst Any time a xephyr of at least 2nd level is under the effects of his burst ''psi-like ability, he gains a +1 dodge bonus to his AC. Every four levels thereafter, this dodge bonus increases by 1, to a maximum of +3 at 10th level. In addition, the xephyr gains an additional daily use of his ''burst ''psi-like ability. This ability replaces the blade skill normally gained at 2nd level. '''Psychic Strike' The xephyr partly fuels his psychic strike from the kinetic energy of his own movement. In any round when the xephyr has not moved at least 10 ft., his psychic strike damage is reduced by one die of damage, while in any round when the xephyr has moved over 30 ft., his psychic strike damage is increased by one die of damage. Reflex Burst (Su) Starting at 6th level, any time a xephyr is under the effects of his burst ''psi-like ability, he gains a +1 bonus to Reflex saves. Every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1, to a maximum of +3 at 14th level. In addition, the xephyr gains an additional daily use of his ''burst ''psi-like ability. This ability replaces the blade skill normally gained at 6th level. '''Precise Strike (Su)' Once a xephyr has reached 8th level, any time he is under the effects of his burst ''psi-like ability, he gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls. This bonus does not stack with that gained from effects such as ''haste or physical acceleration. Every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1, to a maximum of +3 at 16th level. In addition, the xephyr gains an additional daily use of his burst ''psi-like ability. This ability replaces the blade skill normally gained at 8th level. '''Burst Attack (Su)' Any time a xephyr of at least 10th level makes successful melee attacks with both weapons against a single target (such as when making a full attack or with the twin strike blade skill), he can activate a daily use of his burst ''psi-like ability to make an additional attack as a free action against the target struck. Alternatively, if the xephyr is already under the effects of his ''burst ''ability, when making a full attack, he can make an additional attack with his mind blade as part of the full attack action. In either scenario, this extra attack is made using the xephyr’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. This extra attack does not stack with other effects that grant extra attacks, such as ''haste. This ability can only be used once per round. In addition, the xephyr gains an additional daily use of his ''burst ''psi-like ability. This ability replaces the blade skill normally gained at 10th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics